


International Kissing Day in Avalon

by KairiUJMK



Series: Elder AU [3]
Category: Mabinogi (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Eskimo Kisses, F/M, Forehead Kisses, Gentle Kissing, International Kissing Day, Jealousy, Slight fluff, Spoilers, Surprise Kissing, UJMK
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:33:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25120936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KairiUJMK/pseuds/KairiUJMK
Summary: An unofficial holiday from Earth that Kairi wants to celebrate with everyone in Avalon, including her husband!Nothing can go wrong, right?....Right?..........RIGHT?!Spoilers on the identity of the Elder if you haven't cleared G21....Just a heads up!
Relationships: Torvish | Talvish (Mabinogi)/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Elder AU [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1634230
Kudos: 5





	International Kissing Day in Avalon

**Author's Note:**

> For International Kiss Day July 6th, 2020 for my Elder AU (This is probably gonna be a few hours late of the 6th though in my time lolz)  
> Like I need an excuse to write about kissing Talvish.... *insert awkward silence*  
> ANYWAYS! You know I love to give the Elder Talvish some loving and Kairi some suffering, so on with this angst/somewhat fluffy tripe! But mainly suffering and angst!  
> (Wow, never thought I could get angst and fluff together...)  
> Setting: After Kairi and Talvish are married, but before he gets the necklace and plots. A good while after the 'The love me more button' fic.

International Kissing Day!  
It happens every year on the 6th of July back on Earth starting since the early 2000s.  
Heck! National Kissing Day was the 22nd of June.

Did Kairi EVER celebrate such a not so well known holiday? No.  
Did she WANT to celebrate it this year? YES!  
Why? Because she was surrounded by such close and dear friends with which she could do wholesomely so with no fear of getting attacked, teased, or rejected by.  
That and she was now happily married!  
To whom? The commander and founder of the Alban Knights in Avalon, Aton Cimeni's most loyal servant and somewhat son, Talvish.

She could only sway with thoughts of being able to spend such a day with him, but alas, she knew her husband all too well. He was the commander, and the commander had no days off to enjoy simple pleasures, unless the others would step up for him. Which didn't seem likely, he'd have to be convinced to take time off for just about anything. If he wasn't home, he was in his office, if not in his office or home, he was out of Avalon with another general to seek out the hideout of the heretics. Seriously, Kairi didn't see them starting a family anytime soon, and even if they could she couldn't see him being at the least a 'mostly at home' father.......

Kairi shook her head and slapped her cheeks with poor attempts to drive away her thoughts as she began to heat up with those final thoughts, "That's not what International Kissing Day is about!"

With a huge deep inhale and exhale of breath, she returned her focus to her task at hand: giving all her friends a good friendly platonic kiss to express her gratitude and love for them all as her other-world family.  
Yes. Kairi was not on Earth, but on another planet called Erinn.  
And it was all this world's God's fault, Aton Cimeni.

As she planned her points of attack, she thought about Talvish. Certainly she'd want to give him a kiss, but she knew, 1) He'd be busy, so busy she doubted she could get to him at all until later when he'd return home. 2) If she kissed him she wouldn't be able to stop herself...  
"...I'll just save that for when we both are at home then," Kairi thought about blushing madly as she let her fantasies wander again.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kairi strolled into Avalon, smiling brightly as she saw all her favorite people together at once in the hospital/infirmary area, all except Talvish.  
This would make it a bit easier if she explained first and did her kisses afterwards.  
"You guys!"

"Ah, it seem someone is done with the household chores," Eiler spoke up with a big smile.  
Kairi gave him a cheeky grin, "Since I keep on top of it, it's not much left to do but get me some lunch and be back in time to make dinner. Though surprised that Carlo is up here."

The big tanned buff man rubbed his mustache almost villainously, but his smile was anything of the sort, "Eiler here needed me to smith him up some new equipment for the infirmary. So I'm here figuring what I'll be making."  
Carlo was Avalon's best blacksmith, and secretly, Kairi was taking lessons from him on blacksmithing though she certainly needed more practice.

"What about Heruin, Arthuan, Elved, Tagar, and Kaelic? What are you guys doing here? Feeling sick?" Kairi asked, now a bit more concerned as to why everyone was gathered in the infirmary.

"Oh no, we're good," Elved spoke up quickly and waved her hands a bit frantically as if not wanting Kairi to panic.

"We just had a few things to discuss together after today's meeting, that's all," Heruin completed explaining making Arthuan nod in response.

Kaelic gave his usual cheeky grin, "We're just here to take a few notes on the general's discussion to reply back to the commander on the topic today."

"Oh," Kairi nodded understandingly but still tilted her head in confusion and curiosity, "Was it super serious?"

Tagar reached out and began to pat Kairi's head with a soft smile, "Oh, it's nothing you have to worry about sweetheart. Nothing we all can't handle."

Kairi felt herself grinning silly under Tagar's head pats, "Ok. Oh! I almost forgot. I was gonna tell you all something. W-Would I be interrupting though? I can always come back later."

"We just got mainly done, so were free. Now, shoot little lady," Arthuan replied with a wide smirk.

Kairi smiled widely as she looked around at everyone with pure excitement on her features, as if seeking confirmation before quickly explaining, "Well! Today is International Kissing Day back on my home planet! So I wanted to celebrate with everyone!"

Everyone blinked at her but Kaelic, their expressions suddenly blank and confused as they all repeated in unison, "International....Kissing Day?"

Kaelic grinned again, his curiosity leaking, "Oh, a new custom from your world? What's this one about?"

"It's a day for everyone to celebrate the wholesome simplicity and value of a kiss!" Kairi explained excitedly, "Friends, Family, Lovers, anyone can celebrate it! We kiss for the sake of kissing!"

"Well that's...interesting," Heruin replied a bit confused still as to what Kairi wanted her and the others to do.

Kairi then twiddled her thumbs bashfully as she pulled up some courage to voice her request, "So um...since you guys are like my family now...I kinda wanted...to give you all..a..kiss..."  
Before anyone could reply the smaller woman's head flared bright red as she squeaked out, "That sounded way better in my head than actually saying it aloud...."

Arthuan was the first to speak up as his cheeks flared red as well, "Wait, you mean on the lips or-"

Kairi gave him a gobsmacked look before she shook her head and began to frantically panic now, "No! Gods no! I meant like on the cheek, forehead, nose, or even an Eskimo kiss! Th-Th-The lips are more so for lovers and, and-"

"Sweetheart. Calm down," Tagar spoke up quickly patting Kairi on her back to settle her down from her mental panic.

"What's an, Es-key-mo kiss?" Carlo asked curiously despite the scene.

Kairi seemed to regain some composure as she turned to Carlo, cleared her throat and simply answered, "An 'Eskimo' kiss is a type of kiss by rubbing noses together, no lips involved."

Carlo let out a hearty laugh, "Then I'll take one of those then, if you don't mind."

Arthuan let out a huge breath of relief, "Was about to freak out there. The commander wouldn't be too happy about his wife just kissing everyone like that, but on the cheek or forehead is fine."

Kairi's face broke into a wide grin as she smiled brightly and chuckled, "Yosh! Line up girls first then the guys last! It's kissing time!"

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Talvish finished up his paperwork and was now looking around Avalon Gate for Kaelic and Tagar. Both had promised to return soon with the reports and discussion from the four generals. That was a good couple of hours ago, and they had yet to return. As he exited out to the central of the gate, he noticed everyone was in the infirmary, laughing and smiling as Kaelic rubbed the back of his head almost sheepishly, his wife Kairi was even there. As he drew closer to try to spy what was going on, he froze in his tracks when he saw his wife give Eiler a kiss on his cheek.

He felt a pang in his chest, a burning flame that he couldn't explain as he watched everyone laugh and cheer at the action. Another pang hit when she walked over, placed both her hands on Arthuan's cheeks and pressed a kiss to his temple as he bowed to accept it. That feeling grew at it's strongest when she walked over to Carlo. His throat tightened, his fists clenched tight as well as his jaw and heart, brows furrowed in irritation as he witnessed her leap up to wrap her arms around the larger man, her nose rubbing against his with such an innocently happy face. They were so close....too close...just...CLOSE!

Talvish was about to stride over and demand an explanation as another voice sounded from besides him, a curious woman's voice, "Wonder what's going on over there?"  
He turned to his side to notice one of Avalon Gate's seamstresses was standing by him, her name was Marguerite from what he could recall.  
He returned his gaze back to the seemingly cheerful scene, his voice slightly more firm than usual, "I don't know..."

Marguerite looked at the scene curiously and deviously, before she turned to give Talvish an innocent gaze, "If you'd like. I could go ask. It's be less suspicious if you want a straight answer."

Talvish looked in thought before nodding, "Very well, please do."

She smiled widely before rushing towards the group leaving Talvish to move out of sight, somehow he felt the need to hide to keep the others from seeing him. Though he wasn't sure why...

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As the group laughed merrily, a pair of shoes clacked on the ground heading towards them ending the merry atmosphere as Kairi pouted.  
Kairi was a friendly person, she really was, but with Marguerite, she didn't like her so much. How do you like or get along with a woman that's obviously got the hots for your husband, and doesn't care that he's married or not? For Kairi, she just couldn't.

"Well, look at the time! I should go get myself some lunch! I'll see you guys later!" Kairi quickly made up the excuse out loud before she jolted off towards the dining hall, passing by the column where Talvish was hidden behind. She wasn't sure how long Marguerite planned to be there, but she assumed she'd give it a few minutes and she'd be gone and she could return to her friendly banter with the others.

As Marguerite watched as Kairi ran off she turned to the others curiously, "So what's so fun over here?"

Tagar, Elved, and Heruin all excused themselves claiming they had work to be done to leave Marguerite to her devices and Eiler kept silent as he returned to working on making bandages.

Marguerite looked a bit more curiously before turning to Carlo, "Won't someone please tell me, what was going on over here? It looked quite interesting."

Carlo turned towards the doors to Avalon and let out an almost surprised tone, "Oh look at the time! I have to get back to the shop if I'm ever going to get Eiler's equipment done in time. Farewell!"

Kaelic's grin seemed to vanish and he excused himself too, explaining he had notes to return to the commander regarding the generals and the meeting.

Marguerite merely frowned as she spoke up a bit frustrated, "Won't someone tell me?"

Arthuan looked at her cheerfully, out of everyone who knew of Marguerite's flame, he was the most oblivious, "It's just an Earth celebration that Kairi wanted to celebrate. International Kissing Day!"

She gazed at him bewildered, "International...Kissing Day?"

"Yeah!" Arthuan spoke up cheerfully, "It's a day where people can kiss just for kissing's sake!"

That outburst earned him a hard nudge on his gut from Eiler's elbow, his gaze telling Arthuan to shut up and not tell Marguerite anything, but it was too late.

"My! That sounds interesting, I suppose I'll get my kiss later," Marguerite spoke up as innocently as she could before she ran off, "Thank you for the explanation."

"Anytime!" Arthuan spoke up happily earning him another elbow to the gut, "Gh!"

"Of all the people, you tell Marguerite?!" Eiler hissed angrily at Arthuan.

Arthuan frowned heavily as he gazed back at Eiler, "Why? What's everyone's problem with her?!"

Eiler let out a huge sigh as he rubbed his temples, "Arthuan, you huge idiot..."

The two ensued in their bickering as Marguerite headed to where Talvish was hiding, a wicked smile crossed her face before she replaced it with an innocent one as she rounded the corner to spot Talvish behind a column that was heading towards the dining hall.  
"There you are, Talvish! I have your answer!" She replied cheerfully.

Talvish came out of hiding to focus on her, his tone still firm, "And? What was happening?"

Marguerite smiled brightly before answering, "Oh, your wife had a holiday she wanted to celebrate called, International Kissing Day."

Talvish almost seemed shocked, but his curiosity was winning out more than the shock, "International...Kissing...Day? She informed me of no such thing this morning."

Marguerite grinned as she finished her explanation, "Apparently, it's a holiday where people can kiss for the sake of kissing."

Talvish rubbed the back of his helmet as though he rubbing the back of his head in slight frustration as he asked himself, "Just what does that mean?"

Marguerite noticed a mop of reddish brown hair heading this way, a huge grin found its way on her face before she feigned innocence and replied, "Then why don't you celebrate it then Talvish?"

"Just what do you me-Mmmm," Talvish began to respond before he was cut off by Marguerite pressing herself against him, forcing him back into the column as her lips claimed his in a deep fiery kiss. He didn't struggle or move to remove her as she pulled back leaving both of them breathless, "Marguerite, what-?"

Marguerite gave him a lustful gaze before replying, "Happy International Kissing Day."

He watched behind his helmet with wide eyes as she let pulled away from him and walked off leaving him speechless at the action. It took the sound of a strained voice to break his gaze as he turned to see the one person he wished hadn't been there to witness that, his wife.  
She stood there frozen, her body pale and trembling, her eyes wide and becoming rather glossy with tears, her lower lip quivering as she strained to so much as form a word. 

He felt like the world had just come crashing down upon his head much like the metal plate that fell from her hands dropping the food upon it onto the floor with a large clang. He reached out to her and called her softly, only for her to jerk, quickly turn and bolt in the opposite direction towards the opposite exit, the one closer towards the Gate into Avalon. Before he knew it, he was chasing after her, calling for her, praying that she wouldn't do something reckless in her desperation. He knew about the trauma of her past love life, and swore to never let her go through something like that ever again...and yet still...but even with his speed, he couldn't catch her.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kairi had returned from the dining hall with a few pieces of chicken, some mashed potatoes, and vegetables on her plate. She was gonna go ask Talvish if he wanted to eat with her in his office when something up ahead caught her eyes. It was Talvish...and Marguerite. At first it seemed like they were talking, but then she saw something that made her blood freeze. Marguerite had pressed up against Talvish in a kiss, but not just any kiss, a rather deep and passionate one. And Talvish....wasn't doing ANYTHING to stop her. She saw Marguerite give him a seductive smirk before leaving, he watched her leave, not realizing that she was right there...

"A....Ah...." Was all Kairi could get out of her mouth. She wanted to say some many things, she wanted to scream and shout, she wanted to be angry at Marguerite, she wanted to be angry at Talvish, but the pain in her heart, those deep cracks that were merely still being held together by poor band-aids were slowly ripping open again, deeper. Fear that what happened before...was happening again. As he turned to look at her, she wondered what he was thinking, how he was looking at her under that helmet of his....that STUPID HELMET! 

She felt her vision beginning to blur, her body was trembling so much she couldn't even hold onto her plate properly as it fell onto the ground with a loud clang. Her lip would not stop it's quivering, how did a simple holiday to celebrate a kiss's value lead to this?  
As the thought hit her, guilt washed over her, she had been the one to start it...of course Marguerite would take advantage of it to try to get hot and heavy with her husband, but who told her about it, why didn't Talvish at least try to push her off, why-

"Kairi..."

That soft voice broke her out of her thoughts. After they had properly become one he had always called her, 'My Dear', to hear him call her by name only sent another strike through her heart, and then all she could see was a flash of red in her vision, and it frightened her. She couldn't be near him, not right now, not after...THAT! She saw that she was closer to the other exit and quickly ran. She covered her ears as she ran, through blurred images she made her way back to the house, ignoring the pleading voice calling for her, the sound of footsteps chasing after her. She should be happy that he was at least chasing after her, but-

"Leave me alone, Talvish!" Kairi strained to shout, part of her feeling guilty to call him by name after she had always called him 'My Dear' after the same day as well.

"Please just listen!" He shouted at her, spotting the house coming up, once they reached home, there wouldn't be much for hiding. He could speak with her there, but it still didn't stop him from continually calling for her to stop and talk to him.

She reached the front door and quickly entered the house, frantically looking around for somewhere to hide. Talvish wasn't too far behind she knew, so she thought fast as she heard the door behind her open quickly, and ran to the bedroom, quickly closing and locking the door mere inches from Talvish reaching the door. She fell to her knees at the door and began to hyperventilate as everything began to overwhelm her, the pain in her chest, her lack of breath from her mad dash, the dizzying thoughts she had the entire time there. She felt like she could just about faint.

The door rattled as Talvish pounded on it firmly, "Kairi, please open the door!"

She struggled to breathe, it felt like someone had her throat in a vice grip, strangling the air out of her, but she still couldn't stop her tears. She heaved and gasped for air as she cried heedlessly on the floor, she didn't know what to do. Part of her said to open the door and to be the good wife and listen to her husband, the other part said to sort it out on her own and ignore his pleas. She was angry, she felt guilty, she was hurt, she was breaking, she was cold and lonely, but also...she was...loved.

"...Kairi...." Talvish called for her gently, "...My dear...please..."

Kairi drew her knees up and buried her face in them. How is it that after being hurt by seeing another girl kiss him with no resistance from his part, that he can threaten to break her heart further just by calling for her? She mumbled into her knees, "It's not fair..."

She tried her best to ignore his soft desperate pleas as she sorted her feelings out on her own. No matter how she looked at it, he wasn't the one who kissed Marguerite, she kissed him. And she didn't tell him about today, so he wouldn't know to try to give him a heads up and to warn him about incoming kisses from almost anyone. And....she was the one....who wanted to celebrate this....this not even official holiday...

She felt a lone tear roll down her cheek after she had gone dry after a while of sobbing, her voice was as pathetic as her feelings, "So stupid....why am I angry at him?....It's all my fault.....it's my fault....all because....because I wanted...."

The pounding on the door was now reduced to mere gentle raps, "......Please...."

"...." Kairi tried to think of what might happen if she opened that door. He might whisk her up, push her down onto the bed and ravish her until she'd go crazy from the pleasure and forget her anger. Or perhaps he'd hold her tight and try to explain himself away without giving a clear answer leaving her angry once more. 

She placed her head against the door and weakly replied, finally making her decision to hear him out, but not to see him, "If you have something to say...just say it through the door... I....I'm not coming out..."

Silence ensued from the other side of the door for what felt like hours until a soft, equally weak sounding voice answered from the other side, "Very well. As you'd have it..."

Kairi closed her eyes and listened intently as Talvish began to speak, "I was looking for Tagar and Kaelic since they hadn't returned with the notes and reports to me. That was when I spotted you all in the infirmary...I...saw you kissing Eiler and Arthuan, and rubbing noses with Carlo..."

She didn't miss how his voice had gotten irritable upon mentioning that, she felt her cheeks puff up, a bit of anger seeping back in to blind her judgement of words, "So what? You see me platonically kiss my 'friends' and somewhat 'family' on the cheek and forehead and an Eskimo kiss, get jealous, and then decided to get even by making out with Marguerite?"

Talvish's tone then sounded frantic as he quickly retorted, "No! I would never have kissed her! Yes, I suppose I was...jealous with what I saw, but I would never do that! I asked her to find out what was going on so she went to find out and returned to tell me of some strange holiday that she said someone had informed her of. I believe she called it International Kissing Day."

"Who even told her?!" Kairi shouted angrily.

"She didn't inform me of who..." Talvish replied, "She just told me it was a holiday where people could kiss just because...."

Kairi was now getting livid, "WHO EVEN TOLD HER THAT TRIPE?! INTERNATIONAL KISSING DAY IS A WHOLESOME DAY FOR FRIENDS, FAMILY, AND LOVERS TO APPRECIATE THE SIMPLE VALUE OF A KISS! IF I FIND OUT WHO TOLD HER I'M GONNA SIT THEM DOWN WITH A HUGE AFT LECTURE RIGHT AFTER I GIVE THEM A GOOD BLACK EYE AND SOME BRUISES AND MAYBE SOME BROKEN BONES!! AND THEN I'LL SLAP THEM WITH A-!!!"

[Somewhere in Avalon Gate, Arthuan is sneezing]

Talvish could hear heavy breathing on the other end of the door after Kairi had completed her long winded rant, "Well....after that, you know what happened after that....I swear to you, I didn't kiss her."

"No...you didn't..." Kairi replied softly, before she sounded angry once more, "But that doesn't answer one thing!"

Talvish felt confused, if she knew he didn't kiss her, why was she so angry? "And what would that be?"

"Why you just stood there doing nothing! You two kissed for over a good solid minute or two and you didn't budge or move to take her off you or anything!!! I didn't even hear you explain to her that you love me or are married to me! Hell, even when I was attacked that one time, I shoved them right off me and let them know I had you...but you..." Kairi's voice threatened to crack again, "You know about what happened before...I told you all about my infatuation with PJ..."

It wasn't working, she was shaking and the tears threatened to return to her dry eyes once more as pain began well up once more, her voice finally cracking, "Please.....I just couldn't take that again...I don't want to be....If....If I'm just being used as some replacement again...just please...please Talvish.....please..."

"My dear..." The voice was soft yet a firm tone was in it as Talvish spoke up on the other side of the door, "please, open the door."

Kairi gave up, her pain was too much for her to handle alone, she gently unlocked the door and within seconds she was sobbing in Talvish's strong embrace.

His fingers softly brushed through her hair as he gently spoke into her hair, "I swear to you... I swear upon Aton Cimeni's name that I would never have kissed her, I would never cause you harm. I was just too stunned, I had a lot to think of when she mentioned that holiday that I couldn't even begin to think when it was happening. And she left before I could even get a word in edgewise. I didn't imagine or notice you there. I'm so sorry."

"Shut up, Talvish!" Kairi sniffled as she kept sobbing into his armor, "S'not your fault! It...it's my fault for not saying anything! I knew you were going to be so busy I figured I'd tell you later.....I-It's my fault for even thinking about this...this stupid *sniff* holiday. It's all my fault! I just....I....I'm sorry.....I'm so sorry...."

Talvish quickly removed his hands from his embrace to take off his helmet and set it aside on his desk, he knew from experience having it on wasn't an option for what he was going to do next. He returned to cup Kairi's now confused face in his hands carefully as he rained down tender kisses on her forehead, the bridge of her nose, her cheeks, eyelids, the corners of her eyes, and even the tip of her nose. Each kiss was salty in taste as he kissed at each tear that fell and those that threatened to fall.

Kairi's sobs began to cease as she merely sniffled to keep her nose from dripping as he continued to kiss her face all over. Her hands rested upon the emblems on his armor, frowning at the cold feeling of armor touching her skin. Her body now becoming a bit achy from the metallic hard embrace she had been in moments ago. Now that both had apologized and she got her guilt and anger out of her system, all that was left was a pout as she craved a little more than being held and touched by his cold armor.

A gentle wipe of his cold metal thumb on the corner of her eyes made her look up to gaze into his blue eyes that were now filled with concern, "What's wrong? If you're still angry, please tell me. What can I do to earn your forgiveness?"

She pouted up at him, "Mou! I already said it's was all my fault! Lets just agree we both did wrong and be adults about this and-!"  
Just then a thought hit her, this was going to be in a circle, he'd never stop trying to take the blame and she wouldn't stop blaming herself. So she gave him another pouting look before responding with an idea to end the cycle, "T-Then...I-If...If you want me to forgive you and believe in you...y-you have to k-kiss...me...."

Talvish looked at her confused, hadn't he been doing that already? But, before he could reply he took note of how red her cheeks were getting as she finished up rather rapidly now, "I-It has to be satisfactory! I wont settle for half-ass kisses! And it'll be u-until I'm satisfied!"

Talvish blinked dumbly before his lips formed into a large grin, "Very well. As you would have it."

His cold armored fingers brushed her cheeks making her shiver and pout again, "Too cold..."

Before she could say anymore Talvish began to remove his armor and set it aside, all the while giving her a cheeky grin as he watched her expression. Her face and body were both beginning to flush a deep red with each piece he removed. Soon he was standing in front of her with nothing but his pants and shirt on. He pressed his fingers to her cheeks once more and gave her a seductive look, "Is that warm enough for you?"

Kairi fidgeted in her spot a while, her eyes now trying to settle on anything but him as he caressed and prized her cheek gently, the warmth from his uncovered hands was very comfortable indeed, "M-Maybe...WAH!"

She threw and wrapped her arms around his neck tightly as she suddenly found herself in his arms. He chuckled as he spoke to her softly, "You know I'd never drop you."

"Well," Kairi said sheepishly as she somewhat ducked down in his arms, "It surprised me, can you blame me?"

"No..." Talvish answered gently as he walked over and gently set her down onto the bed.

Kairi's heart began to beat wildly as her once previous thoughts kicked in, 'I-Is he just going to ravage me until I can't think straight?! Oh Aton Cimeni I'm not prepared for this! I'm not ready! I haven't even had dinner, I don't have the stamina to last very long and -ah....'

Her thoughts were halted when he lay besides her, pulling her into his embrace rather than taking his usual spot above her. She looked at him questioningly making him chuckle gently, "What is it my dear? Is this position not satisfactory or Ah, if it's about your price don't worry, I have your kisses coming, I just need to adjust-."

Her face flared bright red at his comment, her stomach twisting into knots at the anticipation as he carefully shuffled her in his arms to allow her to comfortably rest on his arm, "It's not that it's not satisfactory, I-I was just thinking....ummm I was just thinking about - Mmmm."

She was silenced by the soft press of Talvish's lips on hers, it wasn't filled with desire or lust, it was a gentle, chaste kiss that lasted for perhaps 6 seconds, maybe even more before he'd pull back and lean back in to give another, and another, the cycle kept repeating with these gentle, long, slow kisses. As he kissed her he allowed his fingertips to gently glide along the soft skin of her arm, up and down from her shoulder to her wrist and back, very slowly and Kairi would dare say very sensually. 

Under Kairi's closed eyes she recalled how she and Talvish would sometimes have this little 'gentle make out session' as she called it, from time to time after they grew comfortable with kissing one another. The nostalgic memories made her belly tighten with knots, her heart beat grew faster, and she began to desire more than just this. She was a bit upset for chiding the idea earlier of being ravished, now it was what she wished he'd do. Though as she opened her eyes to give a small peek, that mood was slightly ruined as she gazed into a pair of baby blue eyes gazing into her own lovingly.

She covered his mouth as he drew in for another kiss, her face burning bright as she squeaked, "C-Could you NOT watch me as we kiss?!"

"But your expressions are rather interesting, you looked like you were starting to get a little needy," he replied with the biggest, densest smile she could see on his face.

'N-Nee-" Kairi squeaked as she slapped her hands on her face in embarrassment, fighting a little as Talvish attempted to pry her hands from her face, "Come on, it's alright to look needy."

"I was not being needy!" Kairi denied wishing she could have some sort of accident or something that could put her in a coma for the night.

"Well then, I'm the one being needy," Talvish replied as he finally wrestled her hands away from her face, "because I want to have more of you."

Kairi felt her face flush bright red as she fidgeted against him, "O-Oh?"

"I've never been jealous before in my life," Talvish continued as he gently stroked her cheek but in his eyes was a burning flame, "When I saw you kissing them, I....I wanted to go over there...demand an explanation...but not hear it..."

Kairi felt herself quivering, fear seeping until his hand gently began to slide gently up and down her arm to assure her that it was alright to listen, his gaze was becoming a lustful haze as he continued, "I wanted to kiss you in front of them all to show that you were mine and mine alone...and not just on your lips..." his hands gently traced her lips before gliding down her jaw and along her neck making her shiver, "I wanted to mark you here too..."

'Then do it!' She wanted to shout, but her overly flustered heart began to overtake her as she shyly cuddled and buried her face into his chest.

"I apologize, I didn't mean to sound so possessive. This is supposed to be a wholesome holiday with pure intentions. Come now, lift your face," Talvish replied, his tone and gaze returning to a gentle and loving wave, "I can't continue to give you your kisses if your face is hidden. The deal was until you were satisfied. Are you satisfied?"

Kairi slowly lifted her face slowly, answering with a tiny pout, "....No...."

"Very well. Then let us continue," Talvish grinned happily as he leaned down to grant her gentle kisses once more.

"B-But Mmmm, can you please mmmm, stop loo- mmm," Kairi tried to get out between kisses, her eyes wavering under his powerful loving eyes.

"Then close them my dear, because I won't stop," Talvish replied with a gentle cheeky grin.

She pouted up at him through his kisses, but soon her eyes closed as if by his very command, soon she was gently kissing back, the tender stimulation of his hand gliding gently on her arm, waist, or through her hair brought upon waves of drowsiness. Soon the urge to stay awake was fading, she still hadn't even made dinner for the both of them, but she couldn't fight it.

"My...dear..." Was all she got out softly before sleep took her in it's grasp. 

"Finally called me 'dear'...," Talvish could only grin as he stared down at the sleeping woman in his arms, brushing side her bangs to plant a gentle kiss upon her forehead as he softly whispered, "If we're going to celebrate this 'holiday'....next time, just leave it between us two..." He drew up the blankets to wrap her up as well as himself as he carefully shifted her in his embrace; too exhausted from the events of the day to even think about leaving her to check up on those reports or attempt to make dinner. Sleep had claimed it's second victim.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Are you sure everything's okay?" Tagar asked, her voice was dripping with concern, "We just saw you run into Avalon looking so hurt and Talvish chasing after you calling for you like a mad man. We knew something bad had to have happened with Marguerite....especially since Talvish has been avoiding her like the plague."

"It's fine. We've talked it over and forgiven each other for our wrong doings."

"But kisses sure are weird, powerful things..." Heruin spoke up.

Tagar nodded, "They can comfort, dry tears, convey feelings of deep affection, and connect two people so deeply..."

"But they can also cause misunderstanding and bring about pain...such is it's values..." Kairi spoke up, gripping at her heart earning a concerned look from the other women. She shook her head to push it aside as she asked the one question she'd been dying to ask since this morning, "so, do you guys know who told Marguerite about yesterday's holiday?" She was trying to find her culprit.

Elved shrugged, "Beats me. Me, Heruin, and Tagar all made excuses to leave when she came over. And I know I saw Carlo leave too."

Tagar added in, "And Kaelic followed after me shortly telling me her made the same excuse to leave."

Kairi looked in thought, "Then that leaves Eiler and Arthuan...Which of those two could it be...."

At that moment a huge sneeze made Kairi turn to see Arthuan sitting on an infirmary bed with Eiler checking up on him. Arthuan began rubbing his nose, "Man, I haven't been able to stop sneezing since yesterday. What do you think it is Eiler?"

Eiler rolled his eyes, "I think it's cause someone couldn't keep their mouth shut..."

Arthuan growled back, "Are you still going on about that?! I already said- uh, Eiler, you okay, you look pale as a ghost? Where are you pointi-ING?!!!"

Arthuan paled and panicked as he saw Kairi behind him, her eyes filled with fire as she glared harshly at him, cracking her knuckles deviously, "AR-THU-AAAAAAAN!!!"

"GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!"

And he was never heard from again.  
I kid, I kid.

**Author's Note:**

> Kairi's Trauma, is based on my Trauma with a few differences, but it's a true story.  
> I was in love (Actually it was an infatuation now that I think about it) with a guy online (Who I will not name here, he's not worth it), we were together for years after I had the guts to ask him out. Lots of drama and shet happened along the way, and blah blah blah, turns out that since the day I asked him out the other girl he actually liked asked him out. So he was two timing (Mainly on me cause he didn't really love me durrrr), and using me when she wasn't around. He proposed to me, I accepted, when he finally got engaged to the other girl and I found out, he ditched me and left me without so much as a goodbye. It was painful to find out that all that love I poured out to him was wasted and could've been given to someone else who actually would love me. The entire time I was just being used as a replacement until he could get the girl he actually wanted.  
> I went hysterical for days, then we took a trip to see my Grandpa who was having open heart surgery. I went practically mad being locked up in my big brother's house (Plus I was on my period...TMI, but it helped out in the end) while my parents went out to see him. I called my mother crying, begging to go back home. She sent my dad to pick me and my little brother up to take us home while she stayed with my Grandpa. My dad came to my big brother's house in a daze, he had only 2 hours of sleep. I saw his weary face, and I remembered, we were here cause my Grandpa could die! And here I was crying and going nuts over some asshole who wasn't worth more than my grandpa or my dad's health. My period's hormone changes slapped me like, 'Why you gotta be a selfish little bitch?!" I changed my mind and went to see my Grandpa, who came out of the surgery ok, and went home on an 8 hour drive with my dad who had only 2 hours of sleep after driving 8 hours to get there. The entire time I felt like an ass, and I promised myself to never fall for a guy so blindly again. Part of me was afraid he'd return to me and sweet talk me back, but he never did (Which was great!).
> 
> So yeah, Kairi's trauma and fears....are legit, and sometimes things happen that can stir them up... and it's not fun, I've had my traumas poked at times and it's unsettling...to say the least.


End file.
